Murder Chase
by Teresa101
Summary: A thirteen year old girl must chase down a murderer and learn some secrets.
1. Bleeding Woods

Joey, Valerie, and Clayton were standing in the woods outside of their house in Massachusetts, when a shot rang through the tress like a bell, a couple of thinks you should know before I continue is that Joey, she is a girl, and Clayton and Valerie are a boy and a girl, and they are Joey's brother and sister. All of them mostly looked pretty much alike, they all had freckles brown hair and blue eyes. Of course their face were shaped differently, and their hair was cut differently.

Back to the story anyway, Joey, Valerie, and Clayton were standing in the woods outside of their house in Massachusetts when a shot rang through the tress like a bell. Joey looked around her and saw nothing unusual near them or through the trees. "Valerie is down!" Clayton screamed.

"What," Joey said looking around, "Oh my god." When she turned around she saw her sister with her head face down on the ground and blood staining her t-shirt as it oozed from her back. "Go get moI mean Mrs. Grezegorczyk all watch over Val," Joey ordered. Clayton ran away towards the threshold of the woods. "Don't die Val you can't they all ready killed mom and dad they can't kill you. If you die the only thing all have to live for is little brother." Joey started to put pressure on the wound as she was talking and started to sob.

A half of hour went by and Clayton still didn't come back. Joey was starting to think that he to got shot and died already, and I'm deeply sorry to stop and say she was absolutely right. I am all so sorry to inform you that Valerie had died in fifteen minutes after Clayton left because the bolt shot was extremely close to her heart. One more think I would like to say is Joey now the poorest most defenseless girl in the Massachusetts woods got shot in the middle of the head and died right on top of her sister. The End. No just jesting she didn't really die instead of dieing she got up and walked down the trail of the woods. Wiping her tears of her face with her blood stained hands she smeared a touch of blood on her face. Looking very angry she started to sprint. She sprinted for about five minutes and then spotted her brothers pale body lying by some underbrush. Joey looked at him for a second and turned her head away screaming, "No!" She walked the rest of the way out of the woods and to her house. Quickly to Mrs. Grezegorczykcan I stop for a minute and say that I'm so damn tired of calling her by that long name that I can't even pronounce so she is hereby Mrs. G.

Back to the story, Quickly to Mrs. Grezegorczyk Joey sobbing very hard told her that Valerie and Clayton are dead and that was because they got shot. "What honey?" Mrs. G asked undoubtedly confused.

" One don't you dare call me honey. And two are you deaf their dead," Joey screamed whilst walking away up the stairs that were in the kitchen. She marched down the hall way and to her room slamming the door. Once she was safely concealed into her room she went over to her desk crying and grabbed a thumbtack from a box that was in a draw of her desk sat down on her bed and started to cut her arm making big bleeding slashes all around her arm. When she put her arm straight down the blood would trickle down making her whole arm almost completely blood covered. She grabbed a tissue from a box on her nightstand and tried to stop all the bleeding. Placing the tack back in the box the door flung open and Mrs. G walked into the room. Joey quickly flung her bleeding arm behind her back and it started to stain the back of her blue tank she wearing. "I told the police about Valerie and Clayton hon," Mrs. G paused, "Joey," she said instead of honey. "They will go into the woods and investigated the crime scene."

"I don't care if they investigate the crime scene, but they better not harm my sister and brother. They will have a funeral, right?" Joey inquired.

"Maybe I don't know if we could afford it, and a discount funeral isn't right to do. Valerie and Clayton deserve better. Mrs. G replied.

"I don't care if it is a discount funeral we just need to honor what great people they were until they were murdered," Joey said looking straight into Mrs. G's eyes.

"Maybe Joey." Mrs. G walked out. Joey took her arm out from behind her back and looked at it was all smeared and a little dryer now. She took off her tank so she was just in her bra and examined the back. It was covered in blood. "Good thing it wasn't white," Joey, said to her self, throwing the shirt on her king sized bed. She sat down at the desk after grabbing the box of Kleenexes to try and stop the bleeding in which she had caused. "Ow," she said wincing as she pressed the Kleenex to her arm.

The bleeding continued for a while and Joey walked around her room thinking about Valerie and Clayton. She bled for at least an hour before it quit and she went under her bed and pulled out a box. After she sat on her bed still holding the box she opened it and picked out a picture. This current picture was a picture of a woman with brown hair and a woman with black hair standing together outside of the house Joey was in. All Joey knew about these people is that their names were Sydney Bristow and Nadia Sanchez. Sydney was her mom, and Nadia was her Aunt. "Why did you have to die mom," Joey whispered a tear in her eye. Joey also knew that they both worked for the Central Intelligence Agency. They died along with Joey's dad, Michele Vaughn when the agency was bombed and set into rapid fire. "I'm the only Vaughn left," Joey said to her self, "But why." She rubbed her arm gently because it was still sore from bleeding. Skinny scabs were starting to form were she cut herself and her arm was very itchy also.

"Knock, Knock can I come in Joey," she heard Mrs. G say knocking lightly on her door.

"One minute," Joey said and ran over to her dresser and took out a green turtleneck sweater. She took her blue tank and threw it in the dresser pushing the drawer shut. Quickly she put the green turtleneck on and walked over and opened the door. Signaling for Mrs. G to come in she sat on her purple sheet covered bed. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, Joey dear, do you want to talk about it? Oh and the police moved your brother and sister to a hospital morgue."

"But there cold there," Joey complained.

"I doubt they feel cold, their dead sweetie," Joey gave Mrs. G a look.

"Joey."

"Get out you F word brat! Out, out, out of my room! Now!" Joey screamed at the absolute top of her lungs.

"Young lady don't you dare swear like that again," Mrs. G said shocked.

"Out!" Mrs. G got up walked to the door and slammed it shut. "Good," Joey snarled. She started to cry, and she cried her self to sleep.

"Why am I the only one left? Why did everyone I love die?" Joey said, she was having a bad dream. A Vision of Valerie and Clayton lying on the ground in the woods and the picture of Nadia and her mom flashed through her mind. She dreamed that she was running through the woods lost and that a guy wearing a mask was chasing her with a gun in his hand. He was shooting and a bullet it her in the ankle. She fell to the ground. "No," she screamed. And then woke up crying. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 2:17 in the morning. She lay her head on her pillow and fell back to sleep.


	2. The Security System

**Here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

Sydney walked around the safe house wondering where Nadia was. "Nadia where are you," she screamed in search of her sister. "Over her Sydney," She heard Nadia scream back. Sydney quickly followed the voice to the living room of the safe house to find Nadia talking to Weiss. "Did Vaughn say where he was going," Sydney asked once Nadia saw her.

"Yeah, he was going to help Marshall with the security system," Nadia said.

"Okay, it killed me having to leave home on such short notice to hide from K- Directorate and Sarc." I don't even know why we had to Sarc was never that big of a threat. We always managed to defe"Anna is coming she is within fifty feet of the safe house right this very minute," Marshall screamed while running in interrupting Sydney in mid sentence, "I guess it was good I situate to work the sanctuary coordination because other wise we wouldn't be ready for Anna's influx. She can't mess with Marshall J Flenicman, Yeah no she can't not today, not today, not today."

"Anna?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah Syd," Marshall said looking at her in the eye, "Oh, you want me to say the first thing in English."

"No I think I get it Marshall," Sydney said.

"Okay because all I was saying is that Anna is here with a bomb, and that good thing I put the security system up because then we know she is coming. Everyone will be ready to do something about it because we know because the security system knows that Anna is coming."

"A bomb?" Weiss said in surprise and worry.

"Did you tell Sloane?" Sydney asked.

"Did you tell anyone else about this?" Nadia asked.

"No," Marshall said sheepishly. Sydney Nadia and Weiss got up off of the couch and ran to Sloane's office. With out knocking they ran in and told him what Marshall had told them. "Vaughn was helping Marshall put up the security system and it detected Anna was within fifty feet of here," Sydney said running low on breath.

"Marshall where is Vaughn," Nadia questioned.

"Right behind me," Marshall said.

"Marshall go find Vaughn," Sloane ordered.

"Yes sir," Marshall walked out.

"I'm going with him," Sydney said.

"You can't we need to figure out what to do about Anna Mrs. Bristow, and we have to do it now and fast," Sloane said. Sydney looked t him disappointed and sat down.

"Nadia go get Dixon a Jack please," Sloane said calmly. Nadia left the room in a hurry after taking a quick glimpse at Sydney. She ran through the safe house into the kitchen where she found Jack and Dixon at the table drinking some coffee. "Anna is approaching the safe house Sloane needs to have a debriefing to decide what to do," she said as she ran in. Jack and Dixon looked surprised but got up from their seats at the table and followed Nadia to Sloane's office. "Dixon, Jack please sit while we what for Marshall and Vaughn to come back," Sloane said as they walked in. So they did they sat and waited.

End of chapter, Hope you enjoyed. Next Chapter might take me a while to write because spring break is over. I'll try and update soon.

**Teresa101 **


	3. Gross

Hi Fans of Alias sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway the new chapter follows, enjoy. Oh and Sloane has an office there because it's his safe house and he had it built that way

Joey woke up in the morning, 7:15 to be exact. She got out of bed noticing she was still wearing the same green turtleneck that she had through on so hastily last night. Yawning she walked over to her dresser and got out a jean denim skirt that was just a bit above her knees. Going into her shirt drawer she noticed her blue tank top with blood all over the back. Taking off her shirt and looking at her arm she noticed that the cut were all completely scabbed over, there would probably soon be scars there in addition to her other once from her earlier attacks of her arm.

Putting on her white tank after she took off her bra and put a new one on she walked to her bedside table and slid some net arm things onto her arms.

Walking down the stairs slowly after she was done getting dressed she could hear Mrs. G, remember I was damn tired of calling her Mrs. Something what ever that word was.

Walking down the stairs Joey could hear Mrs. G saying "I know Sydney that you fill horrible for leaving me with the kids, and that you, Vaughn, Nadia, Weiss, and all the other people will come back as soon as possible from what ever safe house you are in and what ever country. Anyway bye dear," the sound of the phone being hung up rang through Joey's ears.

Running noiselessly up the stairs she went back to her room and dumped miserably onto her bed. Starting to cry.

Her mom had purposely left her Valerie and Clayton when she was only young to hide. How could any parent do that?

Getting up of her bed still miserable Joey went down the stairs to the kitchen. "Good Morning," Mrs. G said Capricious or you could say overly happy. She got no reply. Joey went to the fridge and took out the orange juice. Pouring her a cup then drinking it at a medium speed.

She went back upstairs to the bathroom, and crimped her hair with a hair straighter. When she was done she went downstairs and put on her below knee leather bouts and walked out the door towards the high school she was 15.

When she got to school she put her backpack in her locker and grabbed her physics things for her first class of the day. As she did the bell rang and she rushed off to room 116. As fast as she could she ran up the stairs to the junior hallway and down the hall. Spotting room 116 she opened the door and took her seat at a desk that was in front of Gordon Lemits the hottest hottie of the junior year. "Okay class Mrs. Weltness," said walking into the classroom we are going to talk about the different types of energy today so open your books to page 587 and we will begin by having Ginger read first. Joey did as she was told unwontedly then she turned around to talk to Gordon. "Do you like physics?"

"Well it's okay, but boring," Gordon said in reply. For the rest of the class Gordon and Joey talked and for the rest of the day except the classes they weren't in together they hung out with each other. Joey told him the story of Clayton, Valerie and her mom her eyes filling with tears sometimes. Joey even went to his house after school, and they did their homework together.

When they were done they went up to Gordon's room and talked for a while. "I really like you," Joey said.

"I like you to Joey," Gordon said looking into her eyes. They looked into each other's eyes sitting on his bed in silence for a little bit and then they both started to lean in closer and closer to each other until their lips were touching, and they started to kiss.

The kissing getting more passionate with every passing second Gordon went for Joey's tank and slid it of her body so she was just in her bra. Gordon undid his jeans and took them off whilst still kissing Joey and this went on for a minute or two and they finally lay on the bed and went under the covers. Making out completely naked for sort of a while. Then they just lay there quietly. Finally Joey got out of bed and got back in her clothes. "I got to go," she said to Gordon sounding disappointed.

"Okay I guess you can go but this means you're my girlfriend right."

"Right," Joey replied, "I guess you can say that."

"Okay you better go before Mrs. G gets suspicious." Joey left the room after she gave Gordon a short kiss goodbye.

End of this chapter, the next chapter will be at the safe house

Love Ya,

Teresa101


End file.
